


Workout Snack

by Lewdbot (Nitrobot)



Series: VenomCat Smut [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Venom Symbiote's Tongue (Marvel), feli likes her men stronk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Lewdbot
Summary: A few weeks after Felicia first let Eddie move in with her (and after they saved the city from Carnage... but that's another long story), she takes a moment to enjoy watching him work out- before deciding to make his session a lot more difficult for him. He retaliates in kind.





	Workout Snack

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had this written months ago but I wanted to wait until my main VenomCat was finished to post it (cause I like making people wait for terrible lewd, lol)

Eddie didn’t bring much with him when he moved in with Felicia. The only things in his apartment that he cared about were his workout equipment, and she was more than happy to give space for it.

Just as long as she got to watch him using them.

“Three… four… five…” He made it look so easy, barely sweating as he heaved the hundred kilos of steel over his chest, over and over again to make his thick biceps bulge and flex. Felicia had felt them often enough, firm under her touch with a hint of softness when he relaxed around her. But seeing them pushed to their limits, to get even bigger; so he could hold her closer and pin her down harder… she had to bite her lip, crossing her bare legs over, trying to contain the flare of arousal blossoming between them. Venom was strong and huge, but only because the man underneath was just as much. He never used Symby when he worked out, not that she knew of. He didn’t like cheating.

Eddie’s counting paused, and he glanced over to where she sat flushed and daydreaming.  “Enjoying the view?” he asked through a smirk.

Felicia smiled back, still trapping her bottom lip in her teeth. “How could I not?”

“Feel free to get a little closer.” Eddie left that offer simmering in her head as he returned to his reps. Felicia bit down harder, holding back tiny moans as she watched his muscles ripple with each push, his chest flexing as his abs clenched tight from exertion. She wanted to feel them taut under her fingers, as she trailed them down to the bulge in his shorts… God, just thinking of it was making her wet. She fought back the urge to rub at the damp spot in her panties, giving into his offer and slowly climbing on top of him.

“This close enough for you?” she breathed, straddling his hips so her ass rested just above where his cock lay flat against his thigh. Eddie grunted, not just from exertion as he lowered the weight bar and looked down at her. 

“Someone’s impatient.” He shifted his legs slightly, spreading them wider while her own dangled on either side of him, toes idly curling as she felt his immense pecs tensing up. If she laid down on top, she’d be able to feel every muscle in his torso clenching against her, straining but not breaking, showing off their coiled strength. Her hips started rocking against him on their own, the dampness getting even more unbearable, but he was determined to finish the set before he’d give into her efforts.

Onto her secret weapon, then.

“Mmm… ’scuse me, I’m feeling really hot all of a sudden.” Felicia was already pulling her shirt over her head when Eddie noticed, leaving her heavy breasts bare and beckoning for his attention. He grunted again, biting his own lip and blinking rapidly to try and regain his focus.

“You’re always hot,” he groaned. “Now you’re just trying to distract me.”

“Not  _ just _ trying.” She really couldn’t help it where he was concerned- once she was in the mood, something had to be done about it or she’d go mad. At first she massaged her tits to draw his attention back to them, but once her fingers found her nipples she couldn’t stop tugging at them, rubbing them while she grinded against him. Something hard road up against her ass, and she grinded against it even more. She finally got a moan out of him, and his reps slowed down as he struggled to keep his focus on them. The effort only made his muscles even firmer, even more irresistible to touch.

“Babe, the more you do that, the longer this’ll take to finish...” Eddie gritted his teeth, each moan edged by a growl. Felicia had to smile, loving how easy he was to rile up.

“The longer you take, the hornier I get…” She let go of her tits to stroke his chest again, squeezing them between her arms as she humped him. He was starting to sweat. Why couldn’t he just fuck her already… if he wasn’t done in the next ten seconds, she was getting his dick out for him. 

But, with a growl and a burst of energy, he got finished in five. He slammed the weight down into its holder, and with his hands free he grabbed hold of her ass to pull her further up.

“Get up here,” he snarled, as if she had a choice in the matter. All Felicia realised was his hands squeezing hard on her butt, his hot breath on her thighs, the rough scrape of her lace underwear being yanked aside by huge claws-

“ **Daddy’s hungry** .” That possessive groan rumbled between her legs. When she looked down, she saw Venom staring up at her just before the tip of his tongue sidled along her clit. She gasped, then gasped again, and again, the desperate sounds all overlapping each other as his tongue pushed its way inside. 

“Eddie… oh God… fuck… fuck, Eddie…!” Felicia couldn’t stop bucking into his face, strangled moans struggling to get out of her throat, but the huge hands on her hips held her securely on top of his jaw. He was spreading her, the rough texture rubbing her walls, saliva running hot down her thighs. She could feel him soaking up her juices, obscene slurping sounds accompanying every flick of his tongue. His fangs spread out along her inner thighs, nipping hard enough to leave dents in her skin, pricking her nerves. She had to hold onto the bar in front of her for support, shaking and gasping while he snorted between her legs and devoured her like a wild animal. He’d sheathed his tongue fully in her pussy, letting it flare out and contract before easing it back out. Felicia let loose a single, unbroken moan as he left her, a wave of cum filling in the hollow space he left behind, only for that space to be plundered just seconds later, squelching the fresh flood of juice down the length of his tongue until it dribbled out of his mouth. 

“Keep doing that… please… fuck, fuck-!” 

As if that wasn’t enough, his teeth started nibbling at her vulva lips, the very base of his tongue torturing her clit as he pressed against it. Every time he panted he sent a surge of hot air to her collapsing core, making the drops of sweat and cum on her thighs quiver. So overwhelmed by the pleasure, Felicia could only squeak and mewl when she orgasmed, her spasming pussy pulling his tongue in as deep as it could reach.

**“That’s it, baby… cum for us…”** Venom let his proud growls quake right through her, each one falling in time with her spasms. She shuddered through each moan, idly grinding on his face while the claws on her ass carved themselves into the soft flesh. Sweat coated her back, dripping down her skin as her hands reached down to the head under her… finding damp hair wreathed in her fingers. 

“I really make you this wet, huh?” Through heavy lids, she saw Eddie looking up at her, his lips soft against her clit while the symbiote mouth he’d left behind kept tongue-fucking her. God, did he know how sexy he was when he was smug? He must have, from how he grinned up at her before nipping one of his canines on her clit, dragging his tongue along it before sucking on it in a deep kiss. With him looking up at her the whole time, watching her fall apart around him and the symbiote, she had to cum again while he kept sucking on her folds, milking the pleasure from her with his lips. 

**“** You taste s **o fucking good…”** His voice shifted as the symbiote rejoined him, and the two of them mercilessly lapped at her insides, giant fangs prying her lips open and keeping her panties out the way so their tongue could fill the hole between them, black tendrils around her hips tying her down. Felicia lost count of the climaxes, seeing stars every time she tried to open her eyes. 

“I can’t…. I can’t take any more… God, Eddie, I’m gonna pass out…” Felicia buried a hand in her sweat-drenched hair, the pounding of her head matching the constant throb in her pussy. 

**“You sure you don’t want it for a little longer?”** Venom slurped behind a teasing growl, reeling his tongue back into his mouth as her body fought to keep it inside her.

“I never want you to stop… but you have to at some point.”

**“Sadly true.”** Venom rumbled and, with only the tip of his tongue, started licking her thighs clean. The rough surface rubbed against the bite marks he’d left behind, which would be a lot harder to remove. Not that Felicia wanted to. 

“Thanks for that,” she breathed while the last of her cum was lapped up, her hips still slowly swishing against the hot air between them, and then against Eddie’s lips once again as he kissed just above her tingling clit before he sat up on the bench, looking and sounding only slightly less exhausted than she felt. 

“Baby, you are cordially invited to sit on my face whenever you want.” As usual, he somehow managed to perfectly combine dorky and sexy, right down to how he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Even if you’re asleep?” she asked, fondly remembering the times he would gently wake her with kisses along her bikini line. 

“ _ Whenever _ you want.” And he emphasised it with a very similar kiss just above her throat.


End file.
